


Wicked game

by Aomame_kz



Category: Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: ¿Qué juego juegas que me dejas atrapado en la nada?AtsuHai(Atsushi Sakurai x Hyde)
Relationships: HYDE/Atsushi Sakurai
Kudos: 4





	Wicked game

La primera vez, no lo habría podido sospechar. Aún hoy me pregunto si podría sospecharlo ahora. No, no lo creo.

Pocas veces me había sentido así, pocas veces las cosas salían tan, pero tan mal, que me sentía desfallecer. Mi corazón es débil, es amable, es demasiado sensible y se rompe con tanta facilidad. Y en esa ocasión el mundo ardía y nadie podía salvarme. Me metí en ese bar, rogando en mis adentros por no ser reconocido. Pero tú me viste, tú te acercaste y pusiste tu copa de vino junto a mi whisky. Te miré de reojo, como se mira a alguien inoportuno, tardé un poco que creer que estabas ahí.

Mi saludo fue torpe, tu respuesta fue una media sonrisa. Nunca antes habíamos coincidido en un ambiente tan casual, fuera de los reflectores, tampoco, por alguna extraña razón que sobrepasa mi entendimiento, habíamos hablado antes.

Te presentaste.

—Sé quién eres—contesté hoscamente, o más bien, como tú dirías más tarde, con cansancio.

Dijiste que también sabías quién era yo. Preguntaste que hacía ahí. Te dije: el mundo arde y nadie puede salvarme.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?—propusiste.

Excepto tú.

Esa misma noche, me pregunté el porqué de tu invitación. Pero sobre todo, el porqué de mi poca renuencia a acompañarte. El aroma del aire se quedaría para siempre en mis fosas nasales; la luna enorme en lo alto, en mis pupilas; el tacto de mis dedos distraídos por la pared más cercana. Tal vez, era invierno. Eso, curiosamente, no lo recuerdo. Rodeamos la pequeña zona de bares, con el cubrebocas y el sombrero encasquetado hasta los orejas. El mío de ala ancha, el tuyo de copa. Tu caminar era tranquilo, sobrio, como si te deslizaras por las baldosas húmedas de la calle. Yo daba traspiés intentado seguirte el paso; tus piernas son más largas, por ende, tus zancadas eran más amplias que las mías. Debió ser una escena cómica. Debí verme como un tonto.

Subimos a un puente peatonal y observamos las luces de los autos que pasaban debajo de él. Fue entonces, que me preguntaste que me sucedía. Nada, respondí.

—¿Nada a lo que puedas ponerle nombre?

La palabra depresión vino a mí como el zumbido de un mosquito a media noche.

—Es sólo que el mundo...

—...arde y nadie puede salvarte—terminaste por mí.

No dijiste más, tiraste de mi brazo y me rodeaste con los tuyos. Y me di cuenta que lo único que necesitaba era eso: un abrazo, una muestra de cariño. Un cariño real y sincero, no el alegórico, aunque maravilloso, amor de mis seguidoras. Contacto físico real que me dejara saber que era tangible, que yo existía y que no era un póster en alguna marquesina o la codificación pura de ceros y unos en un reproductor de música. Existía, ahí, en ese instante y entre tus brazos. Fue imposible para mí, no sentir el deseo implícito que traía consigo tu cuerpo. Me sentí excitado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso, algo estaba mal conmigo? Es extraño lo que el deseo hace hacer a la gente tonta. Yo era un tonto entonces. Y supongo que también una presa fácil. Pero no estoy seguro de que tú pensaras así sobre mí.

Debiste notarlo, eso que provocabas en mí. Algo tan inesperado para mí que me paralizaba. Me miraste un poco, detenidamente; yo quería que pararas, al mismo tiempo que te pedía continuar. Me besaste, por primera vez, por encima del cubrebocas. Ni siquiera sé si cuenta como beso; nuestros labios estaban lejos unos de los otros por las barreras de las telas. Pero la presión de tu boca contra la mía fue muy real. Tanto como el roce de tu nariz en mi mejilla y el mechón de tu pelo que me cosquilleo la frente.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—dijiste y pensé que jugabas conmigo. Te burlabas de mí, tal vez; o tal vez, de verdad querías confortarme.

Me quité el cubrebocas, te miré y te repetí que era una persona tonta, con mucho deseo en la sangre. Entreabrí los labios y te pedí que continuaras.

Tus labios traían el veneno de tu saliva. Me adormecí y me aferre a ti como un niño perdido. Nunca soñé necesitar a alguien como tú.

Dormimos juntos esa noche. Me llevaste a tu refugio, un departamento en las alturas de Tokyo, tenías entrada privada, así que nadie tenía porque vernos. Me desnudaste sobre la cama de seda roja. Nos besamos con el aliento perdido y los gemidos en la garganta. Después, sumisamente, me ofrecí a ti como un cordero en sacrificio. Te deje tomarme de la manera que tú quisieras. Juega conmigo como tú quieras, tócame de manera que me sienta real, estoy seguro de haber dicho, aun sin pronunciar palabra.

Creo que lloré de puro placer esa noche. Qué juego perverso habías hecho, para que me sintiera así. Y pensé, durante ese tiempo, que no debía nublar mi mente con pensamientos extravagantes y concentrarme en una sola cosa: No me quiero enamorar. No, yo no me quiero enamorar de ti.

Pero el juego había comenzado y no había vuelta atrás.

Nos volvimos a encontrar meses después. Escenario diferente, la misma escena: tú enredado entre mis piernas, tu carne abrazadora quemándome por dentro, fundiéndome hasta volverme ceniza gris y brillante.

Y después, con la toalla sobre tu cabeza, sentado en mi cama desnudo y magnifico, tendiste tu mano hacia mí, y con tus dedos largos y firmes delineaste mi perfil. Qué juego perverso jugabas cuando hiciste eso. No, yo no me quiero enamorar, me recordé. Y cerré los ojos para evitar tu imagen y saberme perdido.

Lo repetimos. Siempre en silencio, en secreto. Sin mencionarnos nunca.

—¿Qué opina de Hyde, Sakurai san?—te preguntaron una vez en una entrevista.

Y tú con expresión anodina, dijiste:

—Es bueno, respeto su trabajo.

No era ni siquiera un "me gusta", no era nada. Yo era nada. Pero cuando miraste a la cámara pareció que podías adivinarme detrás de la pantalla. Tus pozos negros, profundos como un abismo me sujetaban y me atraían a su interior, atrapándome en la inconsciencia.

Qué juego perverso haces para hacerme soñar contigo.

—Quiero parar—te dije tendido sobre mi estómago, contigo dentro de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome quieto con tu mano helada en mi baja espalda.

—Cuándo quieras—murmuraste y empujaste tus palabras con tu cadera.

Después de todo, pensé. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Qué eres para mí? Nada. No somos nada, a pesar de querer serlo. La ilusión de existir, de ser tangibles, sólo se concretaba cuando estábamos así. El dolor, el placer, nos reivindicaban en el mundo.

—Cuándo quieras—repetiste minutos después, tumbado de espaldas en el colchón, una de tus manos colgaba por el borde de la cama, y en la punta de tus dedos oscilaba una copa medio llena de vino tinto, tu favorito—, pero tengo que decirte...

Qué juego perverso haces, que dices que nunca te habías sentido así.

Y yo, mirándote medio vestido desde el pie de la cama me dije que nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien como tú.

Así que dejé de pisar el freno.

En otra ocasión nos sentamos en la terraza de tu escondrijo. Desde ahí, el cielo mugriento y sin estrellas de Tokyo nos ofreció todo su esplendor. Dijiste que querías fumar, te dije que estaba bien, aunque yo lo había dejado.

—¿Sientes el fuego?—dijiste. Siempre tenías esas frases extrañas, metáforas perdidas que dejabas flotar sobre tu cabeza como un globo de helio y después, tirabas del hilo y las atrapabas de nuevo—. Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón—tarareaste.

—No entiendo—dije sinceramente y tú, sinceramente, sonreíste.

—Nos quemaremos, el mundo no ha dejado de arder.

Enigmático como siempre, sutil, oscuro, ondulante como el mar. Te recostaste en el piso de parqué, con el cigarro entre los labios. Incluso así, lucías más elegante que cualquiera.

—¿Puedo besarte?—pregunté.

No dijiste nada, apartaste el cigarrillo de tu boca con gesto pausado y dejaste escapar el humo lentamente con tu mirada sobre mí. Después, con tu dedo índice me pediste que me acercara. Ahora quiero sentir la lujuria, pensé abandonándome por completo a tus deseos, ahora me quiero enamorar de ti.

El mundo ardía, nadie podía salvarme, excepto tú. Porque el único momento en el que fuego se extendía era cuando no estaba contigo.

Sin embargo, después, de eso, dejamos de vernos.

El silencio se extendió por el mundo, ese mundo que éramos nosotros. Ese espacio en el que éramos y no sólo bailábamos como volutas de humo. El tiempo se volvía inexorable, casi como un desierto enorme y sin oasis. Me sentí desaparecer. Era de nuevo, algo que no era. Una fotografía, una columna en una revista de chismes, una canción retro en la radio, un productor, un sex simbol.

Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón.

Te lo hará trizas, pero seguirás viviendo. Aunque no parezca vida.

No llamaste, no escribiste y lo que yo te escribía no lo respondías. Es extraño lo que el deseo hace hacer a la gente tonta. Dejé de suspirar, dejé de preocuparme por mi existencia, me volví voluta de humo, aire perfumado.

Pero tiraste del hilo, yo era tu metáfora, tu juego, y me atrapaste de nuevo. Me sorprendió tu nota; ya no esperaba nada de ti.

"Donde siempre, a las 10"

Y aquí me tienes. Perdido, inexistente.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunté.

—Verte.

La sensación se renueva. ¿Qué estuviste cavilando mientras permanecimos alejados? No te ves diferente, sigues siendo tú, enigmático y sensual, como un cuervo de lustrosas alas. Tan solo me muestras tu oscura belleza.

—¿Qué somos?—te pregunto.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

Me miras, me tocas, el aroma de tu colonia revive el deseo, es como una descarga eléctrica que hace latir mi corazón muerto hace días.

—Nadie—murmuras.

Te entiendo. Así, separados, somos nadie. No existimos, como no existe el éter, excepto porque llena los espacios vacíos de los otros antiguos elementos.

—Soy nadie—te digo y afirmas—. Tú eres nadie.

Asientes de nuevo y añades:

—Nadie ama a nadie.

Comprendo:

Somos éter. 

Tú llenas mis espacios y yo los tuyos. 

Y entonces: 

Existimos.


End file.
